SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) is a 16-year collaboration between Northern Arizona University (NAU, an institution serving underserved heath disparity populations and underrepresented students (ISUPS)) and the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC, a National Cancer Institute-designated comprehensive cancer center). The overarching goals of the NACP are to reduce the cancer burden within the Native American population through research and community engagement; expand the number of Native American investigators working in cancer research; and increase the total number of investigators focused on cancer health disparities within the Native American communities of Arizona. The NACP Administrative Core is the organizational component that brings together the inter- institutional leadership to coordinate goals and aims of the Partnership. Additionally, the Core ensures that each of the other components of NACP (Cores, Shared Resource, and research projects) have aims and activities that align with these goals. The Administrative Core provides essential administrative services across these components to guarantee effective and efficient coordination, financial management, and documentation of all activities as well as facilitates the interactions with the three NACP advisory committees ? Internal Advisory Committee, Program Steering Committee, and the Community Advisory Committee. Given the 255-mile distance separating the two institutions and the dispersed locations of many of the advisors, the Administrative Core's fundamental roles must include promoting effective communications as well. The Administrative Core will also initiate recruitment of Early Stage Investigators focused on cancer health disparity research that will serve tribal communities. To ensure the success of NACP's goals and strategic plan outlined throughout this application, the Administrative Core is charged with the following aims: Aim 1. Engage a Partnership leadership team that integrates all Research Projects, Cores, and Shared Resource activities in support of NACP goals. Aim 2. Provide administrative management for the entire partnership including facilitating communication between Cores and Projects, and fiscal management of all components. Aim 3. Coordinate the participation of the Internal Advisory Committee, Program Steering Committee, and Community Advisory Committee within NACP's planning and evaluation activities. Aim 4. Initiate the recruitment process of Early Stage Investigators to enable their successful career development and to increase the number of Native American investigators at both institutions.